


Virus in the system III

by Starlightowl99



Series: Cyber crime/ crime [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, I swear it is no active violence this time but mentioned, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Organized Crime, Past Violence, Pet Names, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threats of Violence, actually more smut than fluff so, cyber crime au, leobin - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: Oh gosh i really hate summaries.Be honest do you even read this line?Or did you just click?Yes you ;)Most of you know this universe anyway due to part 1 and 2.So go ahead and sin.Ok ok so here a small thing.Hongbin tries to get use to his life.It changed a bit but also not since the night he became the official pet/ kind of lover for the lion.Yet that man still frightens him as hell, still unable to read his boss correctly.He himself indeed is an open book to Taekwoon who actually tries, hard in his eyes, to be less violent, less sadistic, less psycho to his new lover.That's it now read it XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok after that summary i make this short.  
> YES I KNOW I'M LATE TO THE EASTER PARTY BUT I WAS SO BUSY T.T  
> I'M SORRY OK
> 
> It is actually a bit fluff (as much as i can write fluff i think?)  
> So the first chapter is without active smut LOL
> 
> Yes you have to wait for chapter 2 hehehe
> 
> Bye~

Hongbin is about to wake up when he hears strange sounds from the living room. They slowly drag him out of the condition of conscious sleep --the state you are aware you are still sleeping but also it feels like being in trance and you notice sounds and voices around you-- and he finds himself blinking himself awake. Light from the bright sun, breaking violently powerful through his bedroom window. Blinding him for the first few seconds until his eyes could adapt.

 

He still hadn't gotten used to the big windows in his new apartment, his old one hadn't a window at all, but his… boss insisted he moves into something bigger. Something that doesn't remember him of a cave an animal would live in.

 

Hongbin remembers himself laughing at that and his snarky response if he isn't exactly this for Taekwoon. As soon as it was out he went pale like a corpse, started begging for his life again realising what he just said. That he wasn't thinking and he once again feared to get remembered about the old days, the old pain. He scoldet himself that he got to comfortable around Taekwoon, what was he thinking. He was a trembling mess when his boss had cornered him against the wall then. Bodies pressed together. Fingers, long beautiful fingers on his throat.  _ “That's right little fox.”  _ He had whispered in that dangerous voice that does things to Hongbin  _ “You are my little pet and as your owner i think i have to discipline you again.”  _ Taekwoon sealed his threat with a heated kiss, taking his breath away in two ways and making him helpless.

 

Luckily for him they were alone. If he would have done that in front of someone else… 

 

He wouldn't have ended up naked, gagged and bound with ropes all over his body, in his old bedroom. In the mercy of the man he feared yet needed the most. No then he would have ended up on the floor, probably in a violent way, probably bloody. The lion knows no mercy in front of others so Hongbin became silent pretty quick.

 

Taekwoon showed no mercy that night but he tortured him with sweet pain, not the kind of pain Hongbin feared more. He learned to love pain to a certain level. To survive. Sweet pain is something he can handle.

Except his back, that still hurts like hell. The lion hit too hard more than once and it felt more like getting whipped as punishment than for pleasure but he kept silent about this because he was sure it was. There is never just simple easy going pleasure with that man. At one point it always hurts, probably to remind him about his position and that he shouldn't get comfortable just because he was the lions little lover now.

 

He would never complain. NEVER.

Things became so much better in the end that he can endure all this pain. It's not the same pain from before. It's not, it's not.

 

It's sweeter, it's less, it's endurable.

 

But sometimes it still is hard to lie to himself.

  
  
  


Sounds like… no it's from the kitchen? His coffee machine? Dishes that get moved? But the kitchen is next to the living room so… 

Whoever it is can only be close. His apartment isn't easy to enter. After all he programmed the security system for it. Only people who can enter the right code can get in without harm.

 

He wonders who has the nerves to enter his apartment in the morning at a time like this but when he takes a look at his phone on the nightstand next to the bed, he is shocked to see it is 9 am already. 

 

Totally overslept his alarm. 

 

He is awake in under a second when it dawns who is in his apartment and he gulps and starts to shake visibly when he realises in horror the situation.

Remembering he and his boss had a meeting at 8:30 am today. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He overslept.

Fuck!

Now he can only hope his boss had a pretty good morning so far otherwise… Hongbin shivers.

 

He needs to calm the beast with everything he can. Shit this wasn't supposed as his start in the morning. Shit, shit, what should he do?

 

Things may be better since he officially became Taekwoons hacker/ secretary/ pet and he did and still does everything to prove and show how loyal, obeying, submitting he is for the man just to calm him, to satisfy him, so Taekwoon will let him be alive for real and not only let him exist.

 

He let Taekwoon do everything with him even if he fears it but no fear he has is greater than an angry lion. Taekwoon can change moods pretty quick. He is a sea full of emotions, changing his mood like the weather the sea.

 

Yes, things being better doesn't mean it is all good!

 

His boss isn't THAT cruel anymore but he still is afraid of that man and he knows why. He is his pet after all and the other could --and what Hongbins fears even more, he also would-- do anything to or with him. Taekwoon showed him in the beginning what monsters he and Hakyeon can be. Hongbin will never forget that, can't never forget that.

 

So he slips into his satin robe --it's the beautiful dark green one he has since the whirlpool sex-- with nothing underneath. He really likes the colour and material even if he still has other memories to that thing. Blushing while thinking about it. Clearly remembering himself getting fucked in it. Remembering Taekwoons beautiful fingers, opening the tie holding the fabric together, gliding along his abs, praising his body while the soft silky fabric caressed over his skin, while gliding aside exposing his body.  

 

He almost released himself by only being praised from his boss that night. Overwhelmed by all the sudden gentleness. He got showed a completely new side from his boss. The gentle one. It made him lose control so quick he really was ashamed so bad about it. But Taekwoon only chuckled, teasing him for having a praise kink. But for Hongbin this night was so much more.

 

He got showed that deep in the lion, caged and sealed is a soft and gentle side that sometimes, get permission from all other selves to present itself. 

It's the side that probably only Hakyeon gets to know in all his glory. But a part if it is now known to Hongbin too. The hacker never took it for granted always showing his boss how thankful he is. Every time. Even in the bad times.

 

After putting on the choker --anything to please that man-- he slips out of his room, trying not to be too anxious and he carefully enters the living room, but freezes the second after. Glued to the spot. Unfortunately Taekwoon was relaxing at the couch part that shows towards the bedroom. Checking his phone and answering messages on his laptop he has laying in his lap. So he definitely wouldn't miss his little fox stepping out of bed. Nipping on a cup of coffee.

 

“Forgot your manners pet?” He lifts an eyebrow yet doesn't mind at all to look at him which is enough to kill Hongbin on the inside. The fact his boss doesn't even bother to look at him. He is so fucked and this already in the morning. Letting him feel small, weak, helpless, nothing worthy and all the other things he actually isn't. Damn this isn't the way he wanted to start his morning, he can't handle an angry boss at this time. He never had the intention to- “Hongbin” a soft voice drags him out of his thoughts --fuck this voice, really. That voice is not fair at all. If there is a god, why did he gave such a cruel and dangerous man, this soft and innocent sounding voice-- “little fox, move over.” With all his willpower left Hongbin moves, moves with his head down to show his boss how ashamed he is. Not missing the fact that this time Taekwoon watches him. The glare is so intense he can feel it. He could feel Taekwoons glare on him anytime and anywhere. It's a glare that ignores all physics, piercing straight into your soul.

 

Until he is next to the couch, shaking, just a bit. Like his body is cold and moves his muscles to get warmer but that's another reflex he lost control about. He is always tense and slightly shaking around his boss. About to go down to kneel next to the lion when another gesture of Taekwoon makes him slightly flinching even if he tries to act over it. “Not next to me on the floor little fox, we are alone. Come on the couch with me.” Taekwoon, observing all off it, also notices Hongbin shaking and hesitating. Why? He can't remember he did something to make the younger nervous.

 

“Please S-Sir, i-. Pl-please f-forgive me, i swear i di-didn't hear the alarm. I swear. I-it will never happen a-again” and even if Taekwoon told him otherwise he gets down next to the couch. Not just simple on his knees, no he automatically switches into his submissive dog role. Like a dog that feares to get hit by his owner for doing something wrong he doesn’t know. He needs to say sorry, he needs to show he is ashamed, needs to be submissive. Around this man he can only behave this way. That's what the lion trained him to be like. Otherwise he would go crazy. Wouldn't stop to think about all the punishments he may will receive. 

 

He would have failed as a pet if he wouldn't apologize for his behaviour and he can't, can't fail at any circumstances or it will make his life hell again… or finally shorter than he wished for.

That man made him the perfect pet and he stopped being ashamed about it long ago. He had the choice of accepting, going crazy or die. Yet how often did he thought he will die right here and now through this hands, through that man and it still seems like a miracle to him he came so far til now.

 

Sometimes it is this behaviour that breaks Taekwoons heart a bit, sometimes it wants him to be even more cruel but to Hongbins luck, after some time, he managed to find a balance between this two options. Able to control his own demons so he won't destroy Hongbin. He almost did in the beginning. He knows.

 

“You know how long i'm here already little fox? I’m here since 8 o'clock.” He got up, now sitting and caging a nervous Hongbin between his legs. Coffee cup carefully moving with him. Laptop closed, somewhere on the big couch. Meanwhile Hongbin started to debate with himself if he should beg again. “I didn't forget our meeting time, yet i did nothing to wake you up.” One hand sliding through curly pastel pink hair the other still holding a half full coffee cup. “I mean i could have, i'm your boss but i didn't.” He really loves that colour on Hongbin. Let him look even more angel like. The younger decided to be silent but he shrunk even further when he noticed he is caged. Even in a --how it seems harmless-- position like this, his boss was able to do horrible things to him if he wants.

 

But Taekwoon knows the demon underneath that the innocent face to well. Knows all the kinks, the needs the younger tries to hide, so he won't get more vulnerable than he already is. Knows all of Hongbins insanity that is buried deep down in his mind. That got sealed away until he came along and breaking it… like Hongbin. Taekwoon knows all the fears, the nightmares. He is part of it, no he is the reason for it. Not that he intents to change that but sometimes he wishes Hongbin would be aware of the position he inherits now. He is way more than just a simple pet.

 

Now it's his duty to build up the man he broke, to stitch the wounds, to heal him again. Clearly not an easy task for him. He loves seeing the young man suffer and beg at him. Truly, he is a sadist. 

 

On the inside he let out a deep sigh.

 

“However, i decided to let you sleep as long as you want, little fox.” Streaking through the silky hair and Hongbin, getting a bit more confident, carefully leans into the gentle touches. “You seemed like you needed it” he whispers, more to himself. What he doesn't mention is that he found the whole scene so peaceful while watching the sleeping beauty and that he stood there for more than 5 minutes. Hongbin looked so peaceful in his sleep, so carefree, so… cute and innocent, yet so broken. The sunbeams sliding over the pastel coloured hair, over pale skin, letting ghost a golden glow over it. It looked absolutely stunning. The blanket only covering half of the back, letting his eyes wander along small still red and angry stripes from a whip from three days before. A whip he swung personally and he suddenly wonders if he may hit too hard, if it will leave scars. 

 

A scar like that one on the youngers collarbone where he used the knife one night.

He needs to take care of the youngers back later. Disinfecting and lotion it again. They still look too red. 

 

The last words rock through Hongbins body like an electro shock. Does this mean Taekwoon watched him in his sleep? He didn't notice any other presence in his room. Normally he is a light sleeper. Since when did he get so carefree and comfortable around this man? When did it happen, that he let his guard down like this?

As someone with a not so deep sleep, he had a way higher survival change in the world of crime and as a hacker it made things way more easier if you don't need much of it. Yet he slept over 8 h this night and didn't even noticed the lion in the same room as him…

 

He shivers when horrible thoughts crossing his mind. This is bad, really bad. 

 

The most cruel development in their relationship is that Taekwoon is able to read him on the inside as perfect as on the outside. As if he is his favorite book. He can't even hide his thoughts from that man anymore. He knows everything about Hongbin. All his weaknesses, all his dreams, all his likes all his dislikes. Everything!

Well he wasn't a mafia head for nothing and Hongbin would probably say if ever asked, Taekwoon learned from the best. If there is only one man scarier in that area it's Hakyeon.

 

So of course Taekwoon notices. Of course what did he even thought. He is really oblivious when he is scared and here he thought once he was good at acting. 

 

“Little fox, as long as you don't do anything against me or my, no your family too now, you have nothing to fear for real.” Taekwoon gulps his coffee down and places the cup on the wooden table behind Hongbin. When he moves back he gentle commands Hongbins head up, guiding him with his long fingers wandering along the hackers jaw, resting them under his chin. Looking into wide beautiful brown eyes, remembering him of melting chocolate but filled with nervousness and a small amount of fear. A basic fear Taekwoon is aware he will never get out of the younger again. Well he doesn't intent to do so. Fear helps to survive in this world.

“So don't worry over something like a bit oversleeping. That's really not something i would punish you for -as long as it's private, of course.”

 

Benting down a bit to meet the soft pinkish lips that still tremble a bit until he seals them with a sweet kiss. 

Hongbin could melt into THAT Taekwoon. He would love to submit on his free will to that part of man. So lovin, so caring, so good. Like a drug he needs to survive. Unfortunately THIS part of the lion is rarely in charge. Mostly only in private. His boss rarely let everything fall and let the soft side of himself take over. 

So he inhales this moment like every one of them is his last.

 

Taekwoon tastes like coffee. Lots of coffee. Hongbin hates coffee, he prefers tea, but he would never complain about it when getting kissed like this. Not when it is this man kissing him. Taekwoon knows but doesn't care about it. Like many other things.

 

When Taekwoon moves away from his lips, a small whine escapes Hongbin. “I have some nice plans for today, little fox… no i should call you bunny this time, it's around easter after all.” Letting his thumb caress along the pink lips he loves so much and the rest of his fingers linger under Hongbins chin. While the younger stars like hypnotized on the lions lips, never at the eyes. Never look a predator directly into the eyes. Never! “And you remind me off a small little bunny so often” Hongbin can do nothing, deafen by the soft tunes and moving lips he is damned to listen to whatever his boss had planned for him.

 

“So let's make you a bunny today hmmm~” and he smiles so warmly at Hongbin when he orders him to get out of the robe that the younger moves on autopilot. Blinded by the smile and gentleness of his boss. He just slowly gets up while Taekwoon leans back, giving him the room to move and he opens the tie of his rope. Letting it slowly and sinful gliding over his skin, along his body, over his hip, until it slips off and leaves him in his most vulnerable state in front a predator. If one thing really never changed than, that he truly feels like a small rabbit in when he is with the lion. He shakes slightly, like he always does but he doesn't even notice this anymore. It became a normal behaviour of his body to react like this that his mind learned to blend it out. 

 

Taekwoons eyes went dark while watching. God damn does Hongbin even know how sinful and sexy he is? Does he even know about his power? He could take him right here and now, devouring him and worshipping the body the younger offers him, worshipping his pet in all ways he can. Eating him up like a delicious meal. At those thoughts he let his tongue slip out and slowly licks his lips. Yet Hongbin feels nothing more worthy than a slave taken by a cruel god that decided to take him as his favorite or the fact Taekwoon looks like an animal right now, he feels like the virgin offered to the dragon and pleasure the beasts needs with the risk to get eaten up.

 

Hongbin never knows what his boss is up to. Every time he is unprepared and has no chance to at least try thinking for himself that everything is ok, that it will be good, that he has nothing to fear this time. How often did that man betrayed him with his gentleness. Forcing him to let his guards down, making him enjoy things and then suddenly he went hard and rough, even violent.  Like the time three days before. His back still hurts a lot but he will never tell, never complain. 

 

He will just take it, Taekwoons twisted mind.

He can bear it.

Maybe one day he can like it to a point he just can enjoy it, fully.

Without being afraid the slightest.

 

When Taekwoon sees the robe sliding of the body he really has to control himself. The youngers body is like a magnet towards him. Beautiful in every single way. He just wants to devour the body together with the soul. 

However Taekwoon doesn’t miss the smallest body language coming from the younger and while watching Hongbin getting down again, watching him still being tense and nervous to a point he could say the younger is afraid, watching him breathing heavier, it triggers something in him and he decides he will be so soft and gentle today that it will kill the young hacker in another way.

 

“H-how do you w-want me, Sir?” sometimes the question comes out confident. Most times Hongbin sounds broken, tired, exhausted, unsure, nervous… scared. Taekwoon doesn’t need to look closely to know the younger has his eyes closed while his head hanging down, sending a silent prayer to the heavens that he won’t be violent, really rough or psycho this time. 

 

He stopped being really cruel most of the time --in the earlier days he didn't hold back and even threat Hongbin with his guns and knifes on a regular daily basis. Making it clear, he wouldn't just using them to hurt him-- and sometimes he shows rare gentleness. That's indeed a positive fact in their toxic relationship. Yet most times he still just uses the younger like he wants it, not pretty much caring about Hongbins needs at all. Just having his ways with the younger that will obey at any cost. Trying to please him under any circumstances and oh how much Taekwoon loves that. He loves his pet the most when desperate and crying, begging at him for mercy. 

 

Taekwoon knows this is one of the many things he needs to work on but it is easier said than done. The awareness of it and still handling Hongbin pretty bad more than sometimes, makes him even more cruel. But he truly tries to be less violent. Taekwoon knows he can be soft, he always is with Hakyeon until his love demands him to be more rougher but… it’s hard to find the balance with someone else without losing his reputation. At the same time he knows that Hongbin would do anything to stay alive and to please him so he won’t say a word of their relationship at all.

 

They both don't really make their night business a secret so of course they met business partners also in shabby clubs or bordels even in bdsm clubs. Meanwhile the most know those two as bodyguard and personal assistant. Still enough people know about him and Hakyeons behaviour with their two… pets and they both love to play games with other minds.

 

Starting to move he stands up from his place at the couch, so the hacker would have enough space to lay there. “Get on the couch. Just lay down there, back up.” He again ruffles through the pastel pink hair of the younger then moving towards his business bag he put somewhere near the couch. Hongbin moves without thinking. Placing his body on the couch, laying down on the warm spot Taekwoon was laying earlier. His head resting on his arms he had put in front of him so he has some space to breathe for the case Taekwoon is just gonna use him here. The place is still so warm… Hearing a bottle clicking he has trouble to not tearing up. Honestly he really should got used to this. It became so normal, for him to get used like the other wanted yet he sometimes couldn’t help the tears escaping him.

 

On the other hand his own mind got twisted enough to make him feel unworthy if Taekwoon doesn’t use him, ignore him, starting to drive off into a world controlled by depression.

 

Hongbin actually does let out a screaming sob, when some cold liquid hits his back, starting an inferno of burning pain. Trying to muffle his sound by biting into one of his arms violently and quick but it is to late. He let the lion hear, let the other know he is already broken. Can’t get a worse start in the morning than this. In silence Taekwoon goes on disinfecting the striped wounds on Hongbins back. Frowning as he sees how aggressively red they still are. They seem to heal slowly. Also, letting his observing glare wander along the pale body while carefully lotioning another creme at the back to help the wounds heal faster, Hongbin seemed to be even thinner than for a few weeks. Does the hacker skip meals again?

 

He hit to hard, he knew it after he saw the wounds on the youngers back this morning. Remembering how hard Hongbin fight not to cry and damn the younger really got better at acting. When he was finished he indeed thought Hongbin was ok. He sounded pretty much ok next to exhausted. He watched him more broken than this. Whatsoever he should have known better that the hacker would lie to him about his condition just to make sure he will please his boss. Frowning again Taekwoon wonders. He really thought he went so much softer when handling Hongbin as in the beginning yet it seems he still is too violent… or Hongbin is maybe too much broken to ever be ok again. He wouldn’t have done something bad to him if he would have told Taekwoon to please stop using the whip so hard, but it seems that Hongbin isn’t aware about this. He never speaks up, just accepts and submits. 

 

But looking at those wounds today proves that he wasn’t ok at all. A point that not only makes him angry at himself for not noticing but also he feels... bad.

He actually really feels bad. True he did worse things he didn’t feel bad the slightest but since he decided to take Hongbin in, make him his, he starts to open up his feelings for the younger, slowly but he tries. Damn he even asked his love for advices, how he does it, how he handles the relationship with Sanghyuk. But the fact that Sanghyuk truly loves Hakyeon makes the thing easier for Hakyeon to handle. 

 

Like now. Hongbin sounds ok now but the cry? The younger was not ok at all. Does Hongbin still think of himself so unworthy even if Taekwoon tries more and more to open up and show him what he really means to him?

 

Putting the two bottles aside on the table behind him and with that picking up the robe from the floor, placing it on the couch, he then bends down and places a gentle kiss on the right shoulder, where the most healed skin is. Hongbin shivers. Silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He isn’t really used to this, he can’t handle this Taekwoon, he has no idea what to do, how to react. He is lost, the thoughts of being gentle manhandled making him cry even more.   
“Give the lotion a few more minutes to dry completely, lovely bunny. Then go into your bedroom and slip in the clothing i put on your not used bedside. Come back into the kitchen once you are done. I will try to cook something with the less things you have here because i bet you didn't accept the offer from my maids to buy food for you again.” 

 

With those words whispered, Taekwoon was gone. 

 

Leaving Hongbin utterly lost.

  
  
  


He has no idea how many minutes he laid there, trying to stop his tears and to catch his breath but after he couldn’t feel the cooling effect on his back anymore he decided to stay up, taking his robe and carefully walking back towards his bedroom. Nervous like an animal that doesn’t trust his new owner, he is waiting for Taekwoon to come back and just claiming him again on the most used place in the apartment, the king size bed.    
  
Placing his robe down, after folding it together, he let his eyes roam over the dark blue double sheets of blanket and pillow, towards the headboard. On the second pillow, screaming at him in deep dark black and brighten white at some spots, lays a onesie.

He got the order to wear this but suddenly from out of nowhere just staring at the fabric Hongbin get doubts. That just went into shame and confusion, blood shooting into his cheeks colouring them in the deepest red after he unfolds the onesie.

 

A bunny… a black, white bunny onesie.

For real.   
With bunny ears and even a small white bunnytail

 

Hongbin is not sure if his boss lost it, if this is a bad joke or kind of a punishment for him.

But the most horrible part is, that he knows it will look cute and innocent on him and he hates himself for it and he has absolute not the slightest idea why Taekwoon wants him to wear it and what the lion has planned with him, while wearing this. 

But he will definitely be reduced to a pet for 100% and that scares him the most.

Everytime the lion stops seeing him as human he loses control easier about the beast in him.

 

_ “Let’s make you a bunny today”  _ he remembers Taekwoon saying and now he is aware of what his boss really meant with that statement.

If the lion had the goal today to torture him on a psychological level than he is on his best way to achieve his goal. Fuck he feels degraded on so many levels already and he doesn't even wear it right now. 

 

There is no choice in this anyway so he slips into the onesie and closes the zipper with not so much confidence as he wishes to have. This feels so… so… so wrong. Wondering what his boss is up to while he is damned to wear a bunny onesie that makes him look like he is in a wrong porno. Oh gosh he just can hope this isn't a weird kink of his boss. He isn't a Furry so what is this bullshit about? The worst case of all this is… it kinda turns him on. Wearing nothing underneath it. He loves his pet names, loves the praises. Yet he would rather die than to commit it even if there is no need for because of course, the lions knows all of this too.

 

About to leave the bedroom he comes across one of the huge mirrors in this apartment and he doesn't want to look at his reflection at all but like human nature is of course he can't just pass the mirror without staring at it as much as he doesn't want, he needs to. 

 

He looks like a pastel goth that tries to rebel against the pastel colour system in a cute way. Fuck of course he looks adorable, handsome, cute and all that other attributes he hates so much on himself because if he weren't all this, then he wouldn't be in that situation. He hates his body so much that he had even tried to harm himself. Unfortunately Taekwoon caught him while he started to cut himself somewhere in the middle of this toxic relationship. It was the day he got that scar on his collarbone. The day Taekwoon told and showed him, that the only one who was allowed to leave a scar on Hongbin was he and he alone, no one else, no one had the right to hurt him like this including Hongbin himself. This day Hongbin learned he had no own rights anymore, not even about his own fate. 

 

That night he stopped fighting and accepted his fate as a pet. The first time he got confronted with not just the violent but also caring side of hiss boss. A few days later he got accepted, finally, in the family.

 

All this flashed back into his mind, all the horrible memories he had thought he had finally sealed, flashing back while he stares at his cute reflection. Trouble with forming tears again when he hears his name getting called and suddenly he doesn't care about his appearance anymore, instead he quickly moves his ass into the kitchen. It's never good when the lion calls him by his name and he shouldn't push his luck further than he already did.

  
  


As soon as he arrived there, Taekwoon ordered him to the table where a black bowl, filled with some rice and chicken, stands. “Eat before it gets cold, little bunny.” How the hell is he supposed to eat such a big portion of rice? Taking his place in front of it he grabs for the chopsticks and starts to eat, not really hungry but it was an order so he tries not to think further about it. “You got skinnier again, Hongbin.” Taekwoon stopped behind him, hand on his nape. Just laying there. A small gesture of dominance, yet pretty gentle. “You make me worry.” Hongbin knows he shouldn't feel bad, shouldn't feel guilty or pressured. He shouldn't. Shouldn't. “I… I'm sorry Sir. It wasn't my In- Intention to…. to give you trouble. I'm sorry Sir.“ For what does he feel guilty then? Why is he apologizing? He already is full, his stomach refusing any further food. Instead he has trouble to not vomit. 

 

Taekwoon isn't missing the shaking chopsticks, which means Hongbin is panicking again and his hands are trembling… He never noticed how bad he broke the younger until he decided to stich him up again. He won't heal him, has no intention to do so, but he wants Hongbin to be comfortable again, to be proud of his new position, to be self confident, he wanted the hacker to feel loved by him. Loved not simple used. Easier said than done. For him. 

 

Hongbin was HIS. Is the younger still so unaware of the meaning behind this? What it means to be loved to a certain part by one of the most dangerous men out there? 

“Hongbin, my lovely little bunny, my good boy. You're not troubling me, you make me worry. That is different.” Placing a gentle kiss on the spot where his hand was before. “Be a good boy little bunny and eat as much as you can please, then join me on the couch when you are done.” With those words spoken he leaves Hongbin alone. Lost. Again. Inhaling the praise that got him out of nowhere but also choking on it. He isn't good. He did nothing good so far. How is giving the lion trouble good? Lovely? He isn't someone to be loved. The lion doesn't love him a single bit. Lies, lies, so many lies.

 

He wishes for nothing more than finally a small part of real love.

  
  


No idea how he did it but he managed to eat the whole bowl. His stomach growled after he took in the next bite when Taekwoon left him and he just forced the food into him the until he could feel his hunger. Until his stomach reminded the feeling again. After he finished and put the dishes away he moved with mixed feelings towards his boss and was about to kneel next to him again when a soft “ON the couch not next to it, little bunny” reminded him of his order and again he noticed while whimpering apologetic, that the lion had mercy with him today and didn't do anything further to punish a not obeyed order. So nervous as he is he lays his body down next to the lion who immediately pushes their bodies gentle together.

Actually Hongbin starts to feel comfortable and that is bad. He is sick of his hopes growing only to get crushed cruelly. 

 

“Relax little bunny, relax.” Taekwoon who was tipping on his laptop again, feeling the unsteady breath, stops, using one arm to gentle pushes Hongbin to move even closer towards him, pushes him onto his chest, making the younger cling onto him before he frames him with his arms and typing further some Mails as good as possible in that position. “Relax, lovely bunny. Sleep if you must handsome.” The normal voice from the lion is the devils work but adding a whispering feature or a husky sounding feature must be the work of pure evil. Every siren will grow envy hearing this melodic sound. 

Hongbin is powerless when he cries himself into another state of sleep while curling himself more into the warm chest. The steady breath of the other man pulling him into another slumber and the strong arms holding him safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the first chapter was kinda sweet wasn't it?  
> Time to get down another hell now XD
> 
> It is not over.  
> Not for my readers, not for Hongbin :D  
> But will the beast, the lion, free himself again and if yes will it be soft and genlte this time or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So have fun with chapter 2 XD  
> Please shower me in love and with comments and also yell at me on twitter if you want T.T

Soft kisses. All over his skin, where skin is showed through the onesie. So soft. Hongbin feels like floating, like someone drugged him. Also weak, so weak. The kisses so soft like in his dreams. It feels like love. So gentle, so caring only like lovers would handle each other. Clearly a soft mattress under his back, comforting him to a point he doesn't feel much pain from his back. But maybe in his dream he never had those stripes on his back. Maybe in his dream everything is different. 

 

Oh it all felt so good.

 

Giving everything up for his dream to enjoy everything for the last second he let his body relax, leaning into touches and kisses until he starts to whimper. 

A soft small chuckle snickers through his clouded mind until the sound hits his alarming system. 

 

That… that sound… so familiar? So…

 

Like a thunderbolt it rocks through him.

Like a gunshot it hits him.

 

No dream. 

NO dream!

NO DREAM!

 

Reality that is the state he lives in, exists in. Not in the subconscious state scientists marked as the dreaming state of a human body, never in the realm of imagination he wished himself to be in way to often to escape reality.

 

And in Reality there is no place for caring gentleness like this, there is no need for him to get threatened soft, there is no need for love. 

Not from that man, not from any of them.

 

There is no love left for someone like Hongbin. 

A small rat on the streets with the nice add off having a very smart brain.

 

A voice from a siren, no worse, trying to assure him everything is ok, that he has nothing to be afraid of. 

Hongbin isn't that stupid anymore to believe that lie.

 

To long living in that cruel reality.

 

This time there is no way Taekwoon couldn't deny that it hurt, hurt somewhere in his heart. Watching Hongbin. Enjoying, relaxing, giving in but totally different than he normally does. So more… normal, human, like he forgot about everything, just enjoying a lovers meeting.

Not like an animal. He tenses up after a few seconds when the chuckle left the lions lips, getting reminded that everything is still real and Taekwoon wants to curse himself. He likes a submitting, obeying Hongbin. Too much he enjoys the fear in the younger man’s eyes, sometimes he hate himself for letting it grown so strong. The last few days he wishes more than once that he could help Hongbin, feeling more loved, giving him a part of the loving self too, that is sealed deep aways in him.

 

Yet he knows it is all alone his fault alone and it needs so much more time and gentleness he doesn’t know he can give. He should handle his hacker a bit more like Hakyeon. It couldn’t be a bad idea. The bad ideas where the one that broke the younger.

 

Honestly Taekwoon was surprised at the beginning. How Hongbin changed, how he himself changed. The last time he had a boy toy it broke after three weeks and the young man killed himself, so afraid of Taekwoon and Hakyeon but not able to life on further. Not like this.

Hongbin… Hongbin was different. Different on so many levels. The way he just accepted, so afraid of him he didn't even tried to kill himself. Yet still so honest, so fragile, so vulnerable while trying his hardest to survive. 

Triggering something in Taekwoon he didn't knew he could feel this way. All the lion was able to feel he invests in Hakyeon. His one and only love. So he thought. 

But then the young hacker showed up. He knew he needs this man in his life, can't let him go. 

 

So he kept him. As a pet if necessary.

  
  


Confronting the fear he sees in the youngers eyes while he looks at him out of those brown orbits he could lose himself in. Even darker due to widen pupils. The fear of having the lion above him while being in that vulnerable position and not able to read the situation at all, not knowing what will happen. The heavy breathing, the chest moving fastly up and down. The silent plea for not being violent, or rougher as it is needed. The silent beg not to just simple use him but giving at least a bit pleasure back.    
Also the fear of behaving like a normal human. That fear he trained Hongbin to develop for him,  never left, it just needs more time to awaken it these days.

 

Taekwoon leans down, enough so he can nuzzle into his bunnies neck. “Relax Hongbin. Relax” he whispers, warmly, using the formal name to reach the youngers state but it gets only worse with this. Visible shaking, feeling crushed, caged and also the fact he got surprised like this. Hongbin has no idea how to react, what to say, to do, he is near to a panic attack. Harsh gasps the only sounds filling their silence. He hates it when he doesn’t know what Taekwoon is up too. What the lion will do to him. 

 

He fears what is new because he can’t control it. 

 

“Bunny, my lovely little bunny relax. Relax” he murmurs again into the neck, then again placing a soft kiss on one of the spots he did before. A small careful whimper is the only answer the hacker is not afraid to produce right now. “Nothing is gonna happen to you, no punishment, no bad treatment.” Kissing along the beautiful jawline until he seals Hongbins trembling lips with his own. Another whimper, or some similar sound, a silent whisper that's even to quiet for Taekwoon to understand and he doesn't ask for the meaning. “Everything is good little bunny, everything is fine.” 

 

Taekwoon whispers against those lips he loves so much more than he ever would tell. Ensures safety Hongbin wishes for finally being real. “Nothing to fear, my good boy.” He smiles honestly at Hongbin, calming as good as he can. Assuring him that he meant what he said. “It’s lunch time. I ordered some chicken so i started to wake you up. Eat something. It is in the kitchen.” With those words he released the confused but still scared young man out of his position while standing up. But he doesn’t ignore the careful questioning look on Hongbin. “Yes i ate already. Now go and eat. As much as you can please.” Then he is gone, using the bathroom. 

 

For the second time Hongbin is lost today. Yet he follows the polite order, his boss asked of him. He removes himself from the couch, entering the kitchen and immediately finding the ordered chicken. Placed on the design kitchen table. With a pair of chopsticks. He sits down and slowly start eating, trying to avoid an upset stomach like in the morning.

 

The lion let him eat without feeling pressured. 

 

After he finished the meal --he managed to eat all of it and he wonders how the hell he did that-- he moves into the living room again. Unsure of what to do. His boss started the TV, watching some documentation when he waved him over, not minding to give him a look. 

“I know you want to snuggle so come on and move.” Of course Hongbin follows.

As fast as he can.

The lion dislikes to wait. But honestly… he has no idea what his boss wants from him. How to behave. It’s not about sex this time either. He starts to wonder if his boss wants to use him at all today. He clearly could the the lust and darkness in the lions eyes in the morning. Why? Why does he not just use him like always? Did he do something wrong? What is this man up too?

 

Hongbin is sure he finally got insane. Did the lion just told him to come over to… snuggle? “S-Sir?” Only kneeling carefully on the couches end he ask wondering and trying not to sound that unsure as he feels but his voice breaks out of surprise and he squeaks instead. Like an surprised animal. Surprised by an attack. “Move over little bunny.” Is all Taekwoons answers while making himself comfortable on the couch and space for Hongbin so he can move next in front of him. Lying against the backside and waiting, one arm holding up a bit. Making room.  

 

As soon as Hongbin notices he hurries to get quickly next to the lion. Not really knowing what to do he carefully moves next to his boss, yelping when one strong arm suddenly grabbing him and pushing him closer. He stiffens first against the others body but the soft hum against his backhead when the older nuzzles into his hair --he may wear that cursed onesie but he refused to wear the hood with the bunny ears on and his boss don't seem to mind-- helps him relaxing bit by bit. Until he feels kind of… kind of save. Which is always strange to feel that with the lion considering he is the greatest danger at all to Hongbin. 

 

Taekwoon actually starts to enjoy all of it. Like he enjoys the dark side of their relationship he starts to enjoy this. The soft side, the cuddles and snuggling, the just laying together and breathing the other in, yes he really starts to enjoy that too. Hongbin has a dangerous power on him that is a blessing and a curse to the younger. Taekwoon feels calmer around him. Similar to Hakyeon but not the same. 

 

Hongbin, he realises, Hongbin needs this, so much. So he can finally start healing. For real.

Does he want Hongbin to heal? Yes he does, not completely but mostly. Like Hakyeon let Sanghyuk heal, he needs to let Hongbin heal too as much as he can allow it. 

 

“You look adorable in this onesie little bunny” he hums “Adorable and cute, my handsome good boy.” God damn those words mixed with that voice are like poison, infiltrating his brain and making his body reacting to this way more sexual than he wants it. 

But when Hongbin learned one thing in all this time, then that his body and his mind wanting different things. His body craves for this man, hungry, thirsty, wanting, loving all the lion gives him, even the pain, while his brain screams in agony and despair from fear and pain and in the end both are exhausted and harmed by the abuse in their own way. His brain became twisted, his body smaller and covered with more scars.   
  
Those words together will all those soft kisses, the gentle treatment he gets today. It all pushes him on the edge of a new abyss. He has no idea if he wants to fall down. If he is able to handle the fall, the impact coming with it.   
Hongbin truly is lost and he doesn’t trust the lion to guide him. 

Trust is something he can’t afford in this relationship. 

His breath slightly changes it’s rhythm and he gets hotter with every new compliment from his boss. Clearly not used to this.

 

Taekwoon uses him like a pillow. Snuggling into him, humming a unknown melody that seems more like a purr from a big cat into his hair. Until after a while Taekwoon got silent with a steady rhythm breathing and this is the moment Hongbin realises the lion falls asleep.

He could use some rest too. He slept a lot already but the last days where full of work and less sleep. He indeed is tired, really tired today. Falling asleep too would however include the risk not waking up before his boss. Does he want to risk this? Getting surprised again? 

On the other side what does he has to lose… he just needs to mentally prepare for the worst so everything else feels better. With that in mind he let his eyelids getting heavier and heavier and heavier until another slumper overcomes him, dragging him into sleep. 

  
  
  


Something next to him is moving.   
This alone is enough to tear Taekwoon out of his sleep and he is awake and clear in mind under 3 seconds. Eyes scanning the area around him, like a bird of prey does when moving around quickly to check on the situation. Letting out a relaxed breath as soon as he reminds himself he is with Hongbin. Pretty rare that he falls in such a deep state of sleep he needs a few seconds to order his thoughts.

 

Restless. His eyes fall on his pretty prey next to him. Hongbin is restless, lips moving slightly, twitching a bit in his sleep. When he bends a bit over to check he sees liquid glistening in the corner of the hackers closed eyes. Taekwoon doesn’t have to be a psychologist to know the younger has a nightmare and he is the reason for it. 

 

Then he hears the quiet begs, very very quiet like the hacker is afraid he might do something wrong even when he sleeps. Begs to stop. Taekwoon rarely watched Hongbin in his sleep and those few times he did the younger was so exhausted he slept like a stone… or maybe he wasn’t just alive enough anymore to react to his nightmares. The lions frowns.

He never thought about all of this. Of course why should he in his relationship with Hakyeon. Not focusing any longer at the younger while thinking he doesn’t see the elbow coming, with another twitching move from the younger and while almost shouting a “No” he feels the elbow in his stomach. It’s nothing big more like a small prick but he can’t hold back the grunt, escaping his mouth.

 

A mistake.

 

Hongbin is a light sleeper after all. He noticed the hindrance his elbow mets, his brain quickly working to filter the sound following after, giving him the update him about his last position and promptly delivers the whole situation and trouble that comes with it.

Not knowing what all of these means, not able to read his boss again he is on the edge with his nerves. 

 

What he knows is, that he is fucked. Sure he is. He could bet on that. It's always like this. The lion always waits for him to let his defense down before he strikes his prey. Always waiting for an mistake, a wrong word, a wrong move.

 

Up in seconds out of the lions grip and staying in front of the couch like a scared deer with wide blown iris, he now has now idea if he should throw himself to the ground and begging with all he got or if he should give in to his instincts that tell him to run. Run far away and this fucking fast. Cursing mentally while moving himself up Taekwoon knows he has to do something but what? It seems that every action, every move of him right now only adds fuel to the fire.

 

The situation ends up like it was three days before. Just a bit different. Taekwoon tries to slowly reach out to Hongbin, not hunting him down, telling him to breath slow and deep, not making it worse, not feeding the fear.

With every step forward from him Hongbin pushes himself back with shaking legs. Until his still wounded back hits the wall and a flashback of memories triggers every nerve in the younger. 

 

Releasing a panic attack.

 

Starting to cry heavily, completely out of control, he watches the lion cornering him again not able to release his eyes from the danger in front of him, like so many times before, like for three days. “P-Please, S-Sir. I beg- beg you, please, please i- It wasn’t, i- Please have m-mercy on me, Sir.” Brabbling quick, sobbing  and stuttering his eyes never let the lion out of there teared up gaze. Tears never worked on the lion, he knows but… he tries it every time anew. His hope that one day this cold heart will melt a bit, creating a weak spot for him. The sobbing concurrenting with his harsh and fast gasps, while his brain tries to order him, breathing normally, his body ignoring it all. 

 

Moving his head a bit to the side while long pale fingers didn’t even touched him there, only reaching out to him, just following the movement a few millimeters before the touch. Like Taekwoon could control him with some telekinetic powers. Showing off the neckline, the throat, he knows his boss loves so much. Showing off his submission in a desperation act while begging for mercy using basic whimpers and adding pleas to them like he is preaching. 

 

Oh he is.

 

In the end he can't deny he is the dog Taekwoon wanted so much. 

Hongbin is so close to start hyperventilating. His visions starts to darker. Like he is about to black out soon.

 

Another small piece in Taekwoon broke, watching Hongbin behaving like this. He could see the younger is still in pain while pressing his back violently against the wall, fingernails almost bloody scratched due the intense clawing into the rough wall surface. Trembling and sobbing, clearly in pain. 

 

“Hongbin” as gentle as feathers stroking skin, the lions fingers placing himself under the youngers chin, guiding him forward, away from the wall. Hongbins vision is blurry due to the amount of tears floating them so he simply has to follow the move he feels. His head dizzy. The harsh and fast breathing has the opposite effect of what he wants. He feels like someone cuts off his air he needs to stay alive. “I-It hurts. Please S-Sir. Please it still h-hurts. Mercy.” Shaking violently he let himself guide away a few centimeters from the wall by those fingers “M-mercy, i b-eg, beg of you” that carefully guide him forward into the embrace of his boss who carefully let his arms slide around the hackers waist, while his voice at the end finally breaks.

 

The young man looks beautiful even being a frightened mess. Tears like raindrops falling, wettening the pale cheeks, left by any colour because even the colour fears the lions wrath. 

 

Wrong, this is wrong, feels wrong. 

 

Taekwoon wonders about himself actually. Tonight won't be under the sign of wrath.

“No one's gonna hurt you tonight my beautiful boy” he hums into the others ear “tonight i will only give you sweet pleasure. I promise.” Pulling him carefully closer, Taekwoon speaks further in a voice he normally would use speaking to animals.  “Try to breath with me sweet bunny. In-out-in-out.” With every word he takes the action he says. Slowly breathing in and out, trying to get Hongbin back into a normal rhythm. 

 

Feeling the hackers hands clawing stronger into his shirt like he would cling hopelessly onto every word, not able to control his sobbing begs, his small panic attack, a small wave of guilt crushing over Taekwoon. It kind off frightens him. As absurd as it is but this small young man, was able to frighten him to a certain point, not even realising it. Taekwoon never felt guilt to anyone else before except Hakyeon -ok and the rest of them but he would never confess this loud and he doesn't show it. One of the reasons Wonshik and Jaehwan aren’t that comfortable with him and he knows it, he knows it but he doesn’t wanna change it. Hakyeon is the one who holds them all together in his way. The hacker tries to obey, working hard to not slide down deeper the panic tunnel. 

 

Could he allow himself to be as gentle with Hongbin as with Hakyeon? It is not his intention to put them on the same level. He can’t! It would be a betrayal to his one and only true love.

So how to release gentleness without letting to much slip through?

Taekwoon know himself good enough to realise he is a man of extreme actions. Either or is his way of handling things. Who could blame him? No one ever thought him about emotions, not until Hakyeon came along.

  
  


Taekwoon can’t handle emotions well and it took Hakyeon a long time to get their relationship to that point he owns Taekwoons full trust and the other way around. The sad truth is, that the lion never learned how to feel the right things, how to handle emotions, how to show them and he fears nothing more than all of this towards others.

 

Yet Hongbin appeared in his life and without knowing he changed more of Taekwoons lifestyle than he ever noticed. For the first after a long time Taekwoon is not just interested into somebody, no he starts to feel for another man, way more than feelings others would describe as friendship. Hakyeon noticed, he acted and throw Hongbin into his lovers claws. It was surviving or dying and honestly Hakyeon hoped for the first, for his lovers sake. He loves Taekwoon so deeply but he wishes for his lover to be able to be more human. While Taekwoon ever rejected everyone else, afraid of losing the one and only love he has. Which was bullshit as Hakyeon assured him over and over again. Instead Hakyeon was proud. 

 

Feeling assured they will never lose each other, he let himself fall into this relationship, with Hongbin. Not holding back not giving the other any changes to refuse anything. Either the younger survives the intensity the lion is or he dies. Like others before him. Surprisingly Hongbin feared him like nothing else, yet he gave in so easily, submitting from the first day. Until Taekwoon noticed he was so afraid of him, he didn’t even tried to kill himself. Afraid it won’t work and he has to deal with the rage of the lion after. So he rather endured the torture Taekwoon brought about him and tried do please his boss to satisfy him in the hope that one day Taekwoon will let him out of this hell. But still he was desperate enough, trying to hurt himself. Which triggered Taekwoon, to his own surprise. Trying to protect the younger in his own way he threatened him and gave him a scar personally.

Scaring the shit out of the hacker once again.

 

Now he is staying here. Holding, for him unusually gentle, a crying Hongbin in his arms, for the first time really wanting to calm the younger and not feeding a fear. Hushing him, embracing him, carefully not touching his hurting back while humming quietly some melody. Scolding himself in thoughts why did he hit so hard, why he did lose control again. Bringing his head down while humming, burying it in the spot where neck and shoulder meet and placing a soft kiss and another one and a third one. “Calm down my lovely bunny, shhh, shhh, everything is good, everything is alright. You did nothing wrong, nothing bad, you are a good boy. My good boy, my good bunny.” He doesn’t speak it with a low voice, he doesn’t mean it sexual at all, like usual. No he really wants to calm his hacker and he finally, finally speaks those words that seem to free Hongbin from his curse. “I’m not mad at you my beautiful boy, you are good, so good, doing so well. My good bunny.” 

 

Yet with Hongbins body pressed so close to his, he still can feel how the younger reacts to the last praises. 

 

Indeed he trained him well. 

 

Taekwoon can feel himself growing harder too. A scared and messy Hongbin always had an hardening effect on him --and damn the young man was frightened as hell the last minutes-- as he can’t deny the opposite. When he goes soft on him, caring, gentle… does the younger ever noticed he started to beg the lion getting rough again? Not able to handle the caring side of his boss, does he notice? No one else that Hongbin himself is the trigger to set Taekwoon into his state of cruelness again, while begging him to end all the gentleness and handle him rough again. What does the younger expect then if not pain and him being rough and harsh? Apparently the way he acted rough then was too violent to not scare the shit out of the younger as many times before. Finding the way in the middle was hard when you manly only know how to be cruel and merciless. Asking his love for advice, watching him handling Hyuk. Yes their case is different but… he could at least try to use some of the advices.

 

So many nights, so many nights his body betrayed him and Hongbin hated his body for this betrayal. Reacted all to eager and pleased to the lion and his actions. Craving for dangerous touches, toxic in his voice ready to spread all through Hongbins veins, poisoning him, making him feel and enjoy things he was afraid or unsure of. How much he hates it and yet the praises, the attention, the little bit of slightest love he can get from his boss are the medicine he needs for healing his soul. The medicine to heal him and the toxic that hurts him at the same time. He is weak, so weak for those praisess, the gentle touches, the soft kisses. Lost for the dangerous side as well, but in fear of the evil sleeping inside. The beast that unleashes itself in surprise attacks, mostly getting him unprepared, vulnerable, raw. He can do nothing then, only praying and this is the state the beast enjoys him in the most. 

 

Writhing in pain. 

 

Those sinful lips. Moving way to seductive. Pinkish and full. Letting words slip through them that should be forbidden for humans to speak off. The hands. Long dangerous fingers, easily turning into claws to tear him apart, shred him to pieces. The body. Too much his type, to well build. The eyes. Predator eyes. Piercing him. Piercing straight through his body directly into his soul. The whole man. Dangerous, no actually deadly.

 

But… But… all of this, all of this was bearable for Hongbin. He could handle it somehow. He will survive this deadly beast if just… If just... If he just could finally call himself truly loved and accepted by that dark dangerous force. If the beast would accept him he could give in. Stopping to be afraid because he would know then he would really survive, knowing all of it is only a game he will win too. All he wants to ask for is getting treated as a loved human not as a prey. Getting gentle treated doesn’t make it better as long as he is just the prey. 

 

He would offer himself with pleasure to this man, no beast then, would do everything for this part of the lion, would sell his soul to keep that personality because he finally acknowledged that the lion never had two personalities but instead one beast that is able to distinguish between mate, friend, lover or prey.  

 

The treatment got better, he isn’t just scum anymore like at the beginning but he still is the prey. Nothing more nothing less.

 

He is just the prey, just the prey. 

Nothing worth, nothing.

Just a toy for pleasure, just a toy.

No own rights, no ones.

Feelings are meaningless, also wrong, so wrong.

 

He would love to make a wish, meaning at least be a bit more worth to the lion. Not just a toy that is useful for business. Not like he ever had high hopes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the part where you sin by reading it Lol.  
> Have fun, enjoy it and let me know your thoughts sinners ;)
> 
> Love you all, bye ♡
> 
> (Why should i write a summary, nobody reads that stuff anyway, come on!)

Before he can progress it he feels himself lifted up, carried through the room, through the small floor, into the bedroom. Before he can start to beg again his back softly hits the mattress and those lips are on his while he still clings onto his boss, hands fisting the black shirt --the lion looks the most sinful im dark colours, especially when his hair is blond again-- Taekwoon wears, inhaling his pleading whimpers while kissing him long, soft and sweet. Weakening him. Hongbin feels himself getting more and more limp and he fears it, he got poisoned again, by empty promises, empty words, he just lays there, on the mattress, accepting his cruel fate again.

  
He won't get anything back from that man, he knows, he learned it the hard way but something in him didn’t want to give up completely, didn’t want to let all hope die. Furthermore he shouldn't complain. No he shouldn't it was much more worse once. It got better, it got better, it got so much better. This is nothing, he can handle this, he can do this. There was worse pain before.

  
Those thoughts are a daily mantra.

It was worse, it got better. He can handle it.

  
He behaved against all rules today and he will deal with the punishment that comes with it. He broke, it's his own fault for not being strong.

Feeling ashamed he lost control like this, crying his boss shirt wet.

  
How pathetic!

  
Taekwoon doesn't stop, ongoing with sweet and soft kisses. Slowly opening the zipper on the front of the onesie. Very slow. Welcoming each bares skin with a kiss. Hongbin doesn't mind to stop the tears, he just cries silent. Why should he bother to stop just to start enjoying what will get crushed sooner or later.

He will get punished, he knows. Of course, of course, of course. The lion needs to do it, needs to discipline him. Maybe he still is the scum he once was, so deep fallen that he starts craving for it. The pain, the disciplining of a pet. Wanting it deep down in his consciousness. Needing it to stay sane. Maybe he is pretty much a masochist just not knowing it? Maybe...

  
The longer the lion goes on with being sweet to him, the harder is the fall later. Sometimes Hongbin wonders if he just should beg his boss to get over with it. Just fucking him harsh and brutal and leave him be. Leave him like the nothing worthy being he is. If this wouldn't be better? However he is too scared to ask for even this. Instead he whimpers, starting to lose control and fall into the sea of pleasure. Drowning again. Hoping he can swim back to the surface later.

  
The zipper is one of the practical things Taekwoon loves on this onesie. He had it opened now till the belly button. Placing a last kiss above it. It is going over the whole front --the hardened length of Hongbin starting to bulge underneath the fabric-- through the leg parts and over the whole butt, til it meets the small bunny tail at the part where butt and spine meet. He could open the zipper and still fuck Hongbin in this. Ah it was a good investment. He takes a mental note to order more from that sex shop. Good thing the onesie came in set with a vibrator. He remembers, he laughed hard when he unpacked the onesie and finding a vibrator shaped like a carrot.

  
Already put into the bedside drawer this morning when he wanted to wake the younger up. Together with some lube. At the beginning he used condoms but after some healthy checks on Hongbin and on himself he started to use them less. Both where healthy so no troubles to use none.

“Sad that you can't look at yourself my pretty obeying boy.” His hands gliding under the fabric, sliding it to the side while roaming along the pale, yet slightly tanned skin. Glowing beautiful under the sunset rays that break through the window now. It is dawn.

  
Hongbin quietly moans for the first time when Taekwoons thumbs brushes his nipples. “My good boy, already quite hard, looking beautiful, waiting for my orders.” Taekwoon purrs, sliding his thumbs over pink sensitive nipples again and Hongbin mewls a bit.

In the right mood Hongbins knows he would be able to just cum by the lions voice and those toxic words. Fuck, fuck he can't!

The praises. The gentle touches. The soft lips burning their shadow on his skin.

No he can't! He can't! He hadn’t gotten permission.   
He will be good, needs to be good. He was bad before, very bad.

Hongbin is gasping for air like a fish out of water. The air feels so thin, like he barely breathes in nothing.

  
Trying to catch his erratic breath. Gaining a rhythm again in that unfair game and as if to prove him of not able to win, Taekwoon started to suck, just a bit, teasing on his nipple, while pinching the one who is free. Hongbin doesn't moan anymore he almost keens, overwhelmed by his feelings and the rare situation of gentleness.

The poison that clouds his mind and responsible for his brain dysfunction is a mixture of soft kisses, gentle touches and a warm voice whispering deadly praises. Fisting his hands now into the sheed he tries not to buck up and grind against his boss hip. Whole body tense.

  
Suddenly all the friction is gone and he can feel the zipper moving further. Tugging on the fabric while moving. Over his cock, the material starts to part and his body notices, through the opening, pressured by blood, his hardening length breaks free. Already presenting himself in his glory. Taekwoon doesn't stop to admire it though, instead opening the zipper completely. Letting Hongbins tense body tear the fabric apart along the opening zipper line. Gosh this onesie is a wonderful thing.

  
Noticing the hackers troubles Taekwoon starts to go one with his plan. Tonight the young man will cry at least twice of pleasure and it will start with words again. “You know what i will do now sweet boy. I got a vibrator with that cute onesie. A pretty nice one” Taekwoon looking down at the younger, caging him with arms and legs, left and right while towering above him, giving Hongbin his sly smile he always has when he planned something “It has a pretty interesting form and i would love to try it out on you.” Whispering next to the hackers ear, voice low and deeper than usual. Making Hongbin shiver and whimper, who has trouble not to fall apart with those words and the hot breath on his sensitive skin. Small harsh breaths leaving his lips when Taekwoon sucks on his puls, starting slightly and going stronger and stronger, ending in another moan with the last strong suck. His arms twitching while he does his best not to give in, moving them. Accidentally touching what is forbidden.

What does the lion want from him tonight? What is he supposed to do? It drives him crazy, not knowing what his boss is up to. It is different, so sweetly but dangerous different tonight. No pain so far, no punishment. The weight of this knowledge kills his last nerves.

Driving him insane. Why? Why? He needs to get one, he behaved so bad. He isn’t a good boy, doesn’t deserve this title tonight.

He needs orders, otherwise he will go mad.

  
Always wondering if his boss is able to read his thoughts he immediately gets confronted with his deep desires. Taekwoon indeed reads him like a book. He hadn't studied the hacker for nothing, since months now. “Hands up bunny, i will tie you up first. Sadly i don’t have a rope with me right now but-” a black leather belt gets unlocked as Hongbin moves his hands above his head on autopilot “you don’t need a rope.” Taekwoon hums.

  
“My perfect bunny can handle leather pretty good as well, can’t you.” It was not really a question but Hongbin knows he has to respond. He must for his own sake. “Y-Yes Sir, i- i will be good.” He breathes restless and then there is the feeling of leather roaming around his wrists. He will and he has to be. Still he is irritated about the fact it is pretty loose for the lions normal way of fixing him. Normally there would be marks later. Red and angry. Like those on his back. Yet this is a situation he is familiar with. It secures him strangely. Loving marks it was never a problem for him to handle, it was, no, it is always about the amount of pain coming with it, that makes things hard for him.

  
“I know you will, you are my good boy after all.” Finished fixing Hongbins arms against the dark metal bars of the bed, he is back on pressing a kiss on the swollen lips, releasing new small moans from his lovely pet. Until he slowly, very slowly breaks the kiss and moves. Moves away, leaving him there in this vulnerable position while lifting himself from the bed. Whimpering weekly Hongbin let his eyes follow his boss. Watching him slowly undress his shirt. Watching how slowly button for button opens up until the whole front is open. The black fabric, shining in the last rays of sunlight, giving a mysterious glow to the fabric and skin, gliding down. Exposing hidden muscles, delicious abs.

  
Hongbin finds himself drooling and thanking to some goods that at least they send him a sinful looking demon as his master and not just an evil old man. Indeed he got insane thinking like that about Taekwoon now. There was no way he wouldn't after all he went through. When Taekwoon had folded his shirt and left it on the small chair next to the window. While coming back, before opening the drawer next to it, reaching for what he needs, he strokes along Hongbins leg. Along the inside, from ankle over his knee, along the inner thigh side, making muscles twitching under one finger only and the hacker again moved on autopilot. Head dull, vision a bit dizzy already, Hongbin opens up.

  
Spreading his legs, sluggish to the movement of his boss hand, as far as the onesie allows him. Breathing harsh and loud, almost panting. “You are so good” Taekwoons voice has something proud into it, having another effect on Hongbin like all those praises. “Look my good boy, so precious, so submissive, so beautiful responding you are. Spreading your legs for your Sir so beautifully.” Oh fuck how often he heared words like this but so rarely in that voice. So caring. Fuck this is gonna be hell, he wants to cry but did he ever stop? Yes it seems so, probably only because he has no tears left. First he cried of fear, yet of pleasure, later it will be pain again. It always is like that.

  
The lion let one hand resting on his inner thigh, dangerous near his hardened length that twitches at some words, while opening the drawer and getting the lube. Hongbin knows for sure, he is not gonna survive whatever his boss has planned tonight.

  
Taekwoon places himself between the shifted legs, an amount of lube smeared on his fingers and warmed up. Hongbin like this is a gorgeous view and with that though in mind he inserts the first finger while watching the younger struggle with the little bit pleasure coming with it. He doesn’t play teasing games at this step, spreading Hongbin open faster than usual but not without telling him how beautiful he looked. Much to the hackers surprise who is not prepared having his boss acting this quick. Moaning lustful when the lion scissors him open, hitting his bundle of nerves the fifth time already. He is sweating. Hands tugging on the rough leather belt every time Taekwoon abuses the special spot and giving all his last concentration not to arch from the bed or move unnecessary.  All so sudden the pleasure came over him it is gone. The fingers getting removed, leaving him empty and restless.

  
But not for long. He hears the bottle of lube clicking again, remembering the vibrator. Whining about the idea having it inside of him, getting filled again. Inserting the vibrator Taekwoon smiles, seeing the precum leaking from his little pet. The shape of that vibrator is really carrot like, means the tip is really thin, it won’t brush the prostate but with the vibration coming with it… when it will move… this will be enough to drive Hongbin insane. Oh he can’t wait. While the end is thick and nicely stretching out Hongbins hole like a plug. It may be one of his new favorite toys to torture the younger who is responding wonderfully at the insert already. Shaking in anticipation, whimpering while the vibrator sinks into him deeper and deeper until Taekwoon decides it fits perfect.

Moving back so he can lick up the pre cum and then placing a kiss on Hongbins parted lips, creating a gasping moan when shoving his tongue rougher into the youngers mouth, while Hongbin has trouble not forget how to breathe and tasting himself on the lions tongue. Giving his best to melt into the lion's kiss. Letting himself getting kissed senseless while avoiding to be too responding. He needs to be submissive after all. That is what Taekwoon wants from him. Submission. Obeying.

  
The perfect pet.

  
And suddenly his hips bucking up out of an old reflex when Taekwoon slightly grinds against his pressing himself against his boss ones, feeling the bulge through the jeans and then he let out a long and lustful moan into his boss mouth. Fuck! He didn’t noticed Taekwoon activating the switch at the end of the vibrator. Fuck, this thing is evil. Fuck it will drive him insane and fuck he moved without permission. He can feel the vibrations reaching the nerves but the tip never does. Which satanic BDSM lover did develop this evil thing? It should be forbidden to produce something like this.

  
Letting go of Hongbin, watching him hitting his head against the pillow after releasing him out of the kiss, watching the exposed neck and throat, hearing the deep and loud moan he knows the hacker can’t be more beautiful than this. “Pl-please S-Sir i'm sorry, i'm s-sorry i mo-moved without p-permission. Please.” He has trouble producing a sentence simple as that already without not choking himself on moans while feelings of pure lust and sex are overwhelming him.

  
Whining over the predatory glare he can feel on him and the fingers he suddenly feels around his throat. Forcing him to face the lion again. “P-Please” He gasps loudly and harsh while Taekwoon can see the fear growing further in those dark chocolate brown eyes, almost black due the widened pupils. Can see the hackers fingers clawing into his palms. Violently. Trembling. Wouldn't be the first time he choked Hongbin or punishing him for something small.

  
But not this time, not tonight, hopefully less in the future. He wants to try, wants to change for Hongbin too. “Calm down bunny.” He whispers, slowly grinding down again but carefully enough with his jeans still on. “Calm down everything is fine.” Ah the moan he coaxed out again sound like sweetest music and there is still one level left on the vibrator.

  
“Gosh you sound so beautiful, lovely bunny.” He presses another pair of kisses along the collarbone while still letting his hand rest on Hongbins throat. Just holding him down for now. “As the good boy you are, you won't cum as long as i don’t allow you, will you?” He only uses very very slight pressure but enough to give a warning when he squeezes his fingers around Hongbins throat. It is enough to make the younger tremble stronger than before. “Ye-yes Sir.”

  
Taekwoon hums and let his fingers slide down, then follows the trail of his fingers with his tongue. Along the collarbone, stopping at the end, wandering with kittish licks towards one of Hongbins sensitive nipples and starts speaking again “Remember, naughty bunnies will get a reminder of their place.” Here it is, Hongbin thinks, the no return point in this pleasurable moment. He knows the lion will do everything from yet on and he also knows he will lose this game. His boss always wins. It is just a matter of time until pain will take the place of pleasure.

  
But yes he is a good boy, he wants to be a good boy, he will try hard. He needs to keep up with everything he did wrong today. “S-sir, I will be good, I will be go-” the end of the word ends in a loud mewl as soon as he feels a tongue on the tip of his hardened and arching cock. Pressing itself against his stomach, wanting nothing more than the release, Hongbin can’t his body allow to have.

  
He can’t endure another punishment session tonight. But he is not sure what will be more hell. Punishment he doesn’t know what his boss has in mind this time or the desperate act of trying not to cum while his boss will do everything to make him.

  
His legs quiver. Visibly. He doesn’t watch, can’t watch the dangerous lips from his boss around his tip, starting to wrap around his whole length bit by bit. Can't watch if he has the mission to hold in, an impossible one but at least he wants to drag out the pleasure as long as he can. He gasps and almost chokes feeling his cock completely in Taekwoons mouth. While he suffered and thought too much he missed the point the lion went all down to the base. Old instincts and reflexes want to move, want to fuck into the warmth, but he learned to control his body, learned it under pain he doesn't want to feel anymore.

  
The fear of the pain is stronger than old instincts, so he doesn't dare to move his hips but he can't avoid his shaking legs and the heat that slowly crawls up in his stomach.

When he thinks it can't get worse he feels the lions hands sliding down between his legs and then there is a short pressure on his hole. It feels like an electric shock when the next wave of vibrations hits through his body even stronger than the first one. In horror he realises the thing in him has different levels of strength and he keens loudly.

  
Simultaneously with the new force of lust streaming through his weakened body Taekwoon started to suck. Deepthroating him, playing with his tongue around the shaft, before removing so torturously slow until he is at the tip again. While inhaling the please between all the desperate moans he sucks stronger at the tip. Nails digging harsh into flesh and Hongbin keens again at the little bit of pain that sends another wave of pleasure through his body.

  
Hongbin feels hot, so incredible hot only this man can make him feel. Sweat drops along his temples. “You are such a slut for pain, little bunny.” Taekwoon sound hoarsely from taking him in so deep and all Hongbin can do is whimpering hopelessly while clenching his trembling fingers on the leather belt that holds him down. His whole body is a mess and he knows he is on the edge. His boss licks lazy over the length. Painful hard. “My lovely slut, trained so well, behaving so good.” He crawls up while talking until he is next to Hongbins head.

  
Noticing the sweat drops running over the hackers temples. “So far my lovely boy, you did very good. I wonder how long it takes to break you tonight...” He whispers hoarsely into the sensitive ear. Letting his breath trigger all the nerves in the thin skin. Starting to shed tears again, having his greatest fear finally confirmed Hongbin let out the sobs he hold in so far. “Sir, p-please. Sir m-mercy, ple-please. I- I-” He doesn't get further instead he mewls again and slightly arches of the bed, thuggin on the leather around his wrists violently.

  
Taekwoons left hand moved down while talking. Moving the vibrator. In and out, lazy and gentle and Hongbin has to accept the horror dawning he can't hold back any longer. “N-No, m-mercy. Mercy, p-please.” He is sobbing. All of this so far made him even more sensitive than he normally is. The gentleness, which drives him insane, the soft and caring touches, mixed with dirty and toxic words it is all to much. Yes he likes pain, but not the kind of pain the lion likes to see on him normally. Tears mixing up with the sweat drops. “No, n-o please. Sir, Sir ple-please.” His voice is about to break under his crying.

  
Concentrating everything on the order on the urge to suppress the heat, he feeling of madness, he pants like a worn out dog. It will be over, quick. Hongbin doesn’t want it to be over. It feels so good, too good. He can’t deal with new pain right now. Begging for permission to cum is senseless. He never got it granted and he won’t get it granted tonight either. His begs for mercy got ignored, instead he made it even worse, made the lion move the vibrator faster and faster. The next move sealed his fate. Pushing him over the edge, into the abyss. Taekwoon moved the vibrator deep and slightly angled so the tip finally brushes the prostate.

  
It’s not coming in waves, it happens in one big release. Hongbin shouts as he cums, spreading the white liquid all over his sweating, glistening stomach and chest. The leather around his wrist, digging into the skin forcefully now while he thugs at it. No matter if lose or tight around his wrists he will have angry red marks tomorrow.

  
To a certain point this is ok for him. He found out for himself that he loves marks, probably always did only he never tried it out before. Like so many other things the lion shows him if it wouldn’t be for that incredible intensity. That’s the main problem. Everything Taekwoon does, is too intense. Too violent, too rough, too cruel, too less emotional, too dangerous.

  
Under other circumstances Hongbin may even have fell for someone like Taekwoon.

  
“You could hold it long little bunny, i'm surprised.” The lion removes the now disabled vibrator, slowly. Letting Hongbin clearly feel the loss of something in him. There is that dirty and satisfied undertone in the lion’s voice that makes Hongbin hate him to the bone. Yet it send down a wave of shivers along his spine. Holding one of his fingers a few millimeters over the hackers lips, and watching his pet to lick off his own cum, Taekwoon picked up before. Knowing very well how much Hongbin hates it but obeying like a good boy he licks it off. Sensually, of course. Giving his boss the show he wants. As soon as his finger is clean Taekwoon speaks again.

  
“So tell me lovely bunny, what happens to naughty bunnies that aren’t following their orders?” Letting his hands rest on the young man’s chest.

“P-Punishment, S-Sir.” Hongbin stutters but this time his voice breaks, fear claiming him shortly after he had his high. Used to get down quickly, he is fully aware of his current situation and he fears what's about to come.

Taekwoon hums.  
“I’m glad you are aware of your position lovely bunny. However i promised you no punishments tonight, so i will only teach you a very small lesson.” That said he moves himself from the hackers body so he can turn him around, arranging Hongbin on his knees, ass up to the air, while Hongbins face met the mattress and the hacker let himself being manhandled, pliant under the hands of the lion. Who for once, holds his claws back. So far.

  
“You will count to ten loud and clear, got me little bunny?” Taekwoon slowly pushes away the fabric of the onesie, freeing as much skin as possible from the adorable ass cheeks. The end of the zipper hiding under the plushy bunny tail at the end of the spine. It ends pretty high up. Which makes it easy to move the fabric. Oh indeed he likes that onesie a lot and a dirty smile ghosts quickly over his face while thinking. “Yes S-Sir!” The hacker responds loud and clear because his voice gets muffled due to the mattress. Suddenly Hongbin gets an idea and he loves it. Taekwoon never spanked him so far, never gave him that kind of pleasure, surely because he knows that his little pet secretly enjoys this.

  
With the first loud Smack, he almost moans instead of shouting out “One” but he luckily reminds the order. After “Five” he has tears forming in the corner of his eyes. This time formed by pleasure. He wants to be good so bad, wants to enjoy this for once as long as he can. He has no idea why the lion holds back tonight, when he misbehaved so bad the whole day. But it feels good, so good right now he can feel still pleasure under the pain. Which is rare, so very rare.

  
Hongbins tights tremble by “Eight” and he can’t hide neither the small sobs the pain coaxes out of him nor his moans anymore. His cock twitching since “Four” anyway and arching hard against his stomach and when he finally shouts “Ten” he is painfully hard again. His butt cheeks both red but looking so good while a bit swollen. “Gorgeous, little bunny, such a lovely ass.” With that and no further warning, Hongbin can feel something long entering his still wet clenching hole. Two fingers. Then a few seconds later three. Testing the looseness and opening him up even further by sloppy scissoring him under some lustful moans.

  
He feels full, so incredible full but he wants more. Hongbin craves for his boss dick. He really needs to get fucked right here and now. Moaning and whining pitifully for Taekwoon to have mercy and finally fuck him like the dog he is. Taekwoon is well aware of it but he refuses to give Hongbin everything he wants just like this, also Hongbin knows how much his boss loves to hear him begging, crying, pleading. There are worth things to humiliate a person but for Hongbin becoming a begging slut to his personal nightmare is definitely one of the worst. “Please S-Sir, please i b-beg you. Fuck me. Please. Sir i need- need you. F-Fuck me please, please.” He brabbles it out without thinking further about it. Damn it all, he needs it. Needs to make Taekwoon fucking him rough and animalic. It is the only way he can handle right.

  
Hearing the sobs, watching the broken man, inhaling the begging --gosh he is so weak for Hongbin begging like this-- he shoves out his fingers quickly get rid of the rest of his clothes. The jeans and boxer somewhere next to the bed in seconds. His socks somewhere else. Leaving Hongbin whimpering about the loss and leaking lube between his ass cheeks. He coats his own meanwhile painfully hard dick, quick and a bit messy. Not really caring about how much lube he uses and how good it is smeared all over.

  
He is done waiting too and quickly back settling behind Hongbin, grabbing his hips harder than necessary but he knows too well how the younger responds to pain. Earning him a muffled moan from Hongbin when the younger let his head rest against the mattress. Feeling himself going mad when the tip of Taekwoons cock teases around his entrance. “S-Sir, please, please.” He whines about getting teased again, forgetting he actually is in no position to do so. Keening into the mattress when his boss shoves in all at once not even waiting for him to adjust, instead fucking him like the dog he is. Like Hongbin wants it… like he learned to love it to survive.

  
Rough.

Harsh.

Animalic.

  
“You are so beautifully tight, lovely bunny, so good.” Taekwoon moans and it does things to Hongbin, things to his length, bouncing against his stomach with every thrust of his boss into him. It hurts a bit. That is wonderful. Makes him feel alive. He feels death way to often since all of this started. So a slight pain always makes him feel alive and keeps his brain at a rational level of thinking. “My beautiful bunny, making his Sir feeling so good. Pleasuring his Sir so well.” Taekwoon knows after all of this he won’t last long. Watching Hongbin alone to all of this could get him off.

  
So he picks up speed and thrusts harder and faster. The way he knows his little bunny, his sly fox, loves it. Rough, hard and fast. Even a bit painful. “Such a good slut for me, waiting for the order. Waiting for Sir to come first.” The whispered words dropping like poison into his veins. Hongbin mewls between deep moans. If this goes on he will come again first indeed and he really can’t do this, he needs to concentrate. Not listen to those dangerous words in this dangerous voice. “Listen lovely bunny, i'm in a really good mood tonight. You are allowed to cum, whenever you need to.”

  
Fuck Hongbin knows he is doomed now. He can’t tell if it is a trap again, if it is honest. So he has to try, has to hold back. Again, a deep moan as the lion hits that spot that got abused so much the last few minutes and begging “Sir” and “please” syllables leaving him between his harsh panting. Like he is chanting a mantra. His boss knew where to hit now and he goes on and on, driving Hongbin again to the next black out. His dick is painfully hard, he can't come before the lion but he needs a release. Soon. It hurts. His vision blurs into black and white points, dancing in his eyes. All he wishes for is getting his cock touched and his release.

  
It takes Taekwoon not many thrust from now on then he can feel himself spilling his cum into Hongbin, not holding back his moaning cry. “Such a good boy, still waiting for Sir to fill him up before cuming himself.” Taekwoon bends forward and places a rough kiss on the back of the neck right under the dark green collar while riding his orgasm out. Teeth scratching a bit over the little bit skin that is not covered by the onesie. Then he bites down without any warning. Like a lion would handle it while mating. But it is the last straw for Hongbin, who this time also not cums in waves but in one big eruption. Releasing himself with a second loud shout muffled by the mattress this time but still loud enough to hear.

  
Seeing only white for a few milliseconds before his world turns black again when coming down from his second intense orgams this night. Losing his vision to heavy exhaustion and collapsing, noticing barely how his boss pulls himself out but sensitive as he is it all feels still so intense. A small whine escaping him while gentle hands unlock his “Chains” --leather is so much more comfortable than handcuffs who are sharp and cold, Hongbin prefers leather or ropes over them every time-- and when he is free he starts to move. On instinct. Snuggling closer to the warmth he senses next to him completely in the trance-like state of exhaustion and sleep.

  
Exhausted and tired, his brain feels foggy and dump. Eyes closed already. Not thinking about the situation he gives in to old instincts. Then he feels something on his chest. A hand? Pressing him gentle against something? Someone? Before he can start to catch the thought and progress it further in his mind sleep claims everything. His body, also his mind and with that he got kicked out of reality. Embraced in a warmth he is not used too but needs so much. Feeling somehow… taken care off?

  
Taekwoon is surprised, honestly, about the snuggling but he doesn't mind. He wants to make things better, that includes letting Hongbin have his peaceful moments. Taking care, not just using. Giving, not just taking. (It took four months for Hakyeon to watch until he started to scold his lover lightly to treat his pet better and telling some senses into Taekwoon. Warning him if he really wants Hongbin he finally has to stop giving the younger a living hell. He could not longer watch even if he told himself it is not his business. But he saw Sanghyuk suffering with it and it affected him more he never would tell.)

  
Actually he is mostly surprised that the younger seems to ignore his normal state of fear. Normally the younger would thank him for whatever treatment and pray for the moment he leaves so the hacker can breathe normal again. This time it seems Hongbin even searches for his presence. Like an anchor. So he carefully embraces the younger, pressing their bodies together, resting for a bit.

  
Indeed Hongbin looks beautiful while asleep.

 

  
His boss is long gone when he comes back to his senses and he can hear the water in the bathroom running. Shivering a bit because he feels cold all of sudden he opens his eyes. Without the warm he slept with it is surprisingly cold in his bedroom. It seems that Taekwoon is in the bath, using the shower. Brain still out of business makes it hard for him to think clearly. His body feels limp and it hurts here and there but he knows better so he moves his ass out of the bed, peels himself finally out of the cursed onesie, dropping it reckless on the floor and moves over to the bathroom to joining the lion in the shower. Unfortunately. He needs to get rid of the dirt on him. Not that he can ever clean himself fully again, he became so dirty and rotten under the surface but the dirt he can remove, he frantically does.

  
To his surprise Taekwoon is out of the shower when he is entering the bathroom, waiting for him dressed in his black satin robe. Catching him off guard with another sweet and deep kiss the younger melts into and before Hongbin can say something the lion speaks. “Just take your time lovely bunny, take the time you need to clean yourself properly. I will take care of the bed. Join me there.” Hongbin is baffled at least to say, nodding shy and thanking his Sir while grabbing a towel. Using the opportunity to clean himself completely.

He feels so much better when he is done.

  
When he comes back, the bed is ready. The old and dirty sheet somewhere on the floor next to the onesie and the lion already laying down, comfortable, without robe, waiting. Blinking at him like a lazy cat and welcoming his pet in a warm bed by tapping slightly on the empty space next to him..

  
Hongbin yet, hesitates on the doorframe. He shouldn’t! He didn’t behaved like a good and submissive pet at all today. He crossed every boundary, he was bad, misbehaving. Sleeping with the lion in one bed feels like a reward he doesn’t deserve and while thinking about all this he realises he crossed that boundary too after their sex session.

  
He snuggled like a newborn into his boss. Gosh he’s crazy!   
He let all his guards down completely like this is normal.

He snuggled.

Like a baby....

Into his boss…

After sex...

He really is crazy!

That shouldn’t have happened!

He never let his guard down like this.   
Just what is wrong with him today?

Is he having death wishes again?

  
“S-Sir. I-” awkward with just a towel around his hips he stands in the doorframe. Holding himself not knowing where else to put his hands. “I- I shouldn’t... I- I… N-not worthy -” He stutters like a school boy, unable to form a proper sentence. Avoiding the lion's gaze while looking down on the floor.   
“I think that’s about me to decide fox!” The way Hongbin twitches shows Taekwoon, that this statement came out sharper than he wanted it to be. “Get in my little fox, my lovely boy.”

Again two-three silent tears are running down Hongbins hot cheeks when he carefully adjust himself on the bed. Kneeling and naked on the lions feed. The towel lost, somewhere between doorframe and bed.

  
“I- I misbehaved today S-Sir. I-” he inhales a sharp breath “a-accept gladly every kind of p-punishment you will use for disciplining me again.” Giving his best not to be a stuttering mess he holds back his tears he can feel welling up. “I swear i- i won’t- won't fail again.” At least he wasn't deafen by fear completely and his voice and brain still works fine. With his words spoken he bows down. Like he wants to pray and maybe he does but if he does, he does it silent. But he feels better now. He needed to say this. It is his duty as the lions pet.

When Taekwoon looks down from the headboard his eyes meet the angry red stripes on Hongbins back. Shining vibrant and still looking bad. He frowns. Maybe he should let check Jaehwan on it. That brat is a doctor after all (a doctor that has a surprising good driving style and this is why Taekwoon uses him as his chauffeur too). He made his decision earlier this day and he is a man of keeping his promises. No punishment tonight.

  
“Little fox get up!” Hongbin is up in under two seconds hearing the sharp voice of his boss, his eyes dull, lifeless. The state he puts himself in, getting prepared for the worst. Taekwoon prefers them with emotion, even if it is just fear. “Move over!” Patting next to him, on the free space he wanted to have Hongbin since he decided to stay overnight. Next to him. Feeling the warmth from before again.

  
Of course Hongbin obeys. Moving on all fours he crawls over. If Taekwoon wouldn’t been so tired the sign of Hongbin crawling over to him like this could be the indicator for another round. But he is tired and he wants to sleep and snuggle into his lovely little fox.

When Hongbin is near enough he acts fast, grabbing the younger around his waist and pulls him close. Ignoring the surprising yelp and the tensing body when he pulls the young body into his embrace. Pressing Hongbins back against his chest and spooning him. “I'm - I'm s-sorry Sir, please i- i be-” A pretty pale hand with long beautiful fingers shuts him up while covering his mouth. Gentle but clear is the order that comes with it and Hongbin immediately shuts up. Tensing and breathing harsh.

  
Hongbin is used being manhandled by his boss but those quick cat like movements are still scaring the shit out of him.

  
“I’m tired and i wanna sleep, little fox. So be a good boy, keep silent and stay with me.” Then he removes the hand. Taekwoon nuzzles into the mop of still a bit wet hair while putting the blanket over the shivering naked body. Not letting hongbin go out of his iron grip around the youngers waist. “And no more tears now my good boy.” Looping his two arms around the younger like an octopus (another thing he learned from Hakyeon) while speaking, pressing Hongbin even more against his chest.

“I decided you are worthy staying by my side long time ago so stop telling yourself the opposite. If someone is worth this position it is you. My sly little fox.” He snuggles more and more into the younger with every word, whispering the last few and closing his eyes.

  
“You are mine and mine alone. It wouldn't be like that if i disliked you.” But he doesn't drift into sleep without placing one last soft kiss on the spot where shoulder and neck meet. A twitching body in his arms that traitors the silent tears.

“Stop crying lovely, please. Stop crying and let’s sleep. Tomorrow i will treat your wounds again.” Taekwoon tries for the first time to comfort Hongbin gentle and actually meaning it. “You are so much worth everything little fox, my perfect good boy. You are forgiven everything today and tonight.” His voice is quiet and soft, heart-balm as the younger could need it.

  
And with that whispered he drifts off slowly into a deep slumber, leaving a confused and teared up Hongbin all alone for a few more minutes until sleep claims the hacker too exhausted as he is. Making him finally totally limp in the arms of his most feared nightmare.

Surely the reason he had no one other this night.

Yet he can’t help but to start giving himself up into the warmth and embrace that pulls him deeper and deeper into sleep. Totally relaxing.

  
Feeling strangely safe.

  
Feeling strangely loved.

  
Maybe things are really about to change for him?

Slowly?

Maybe the lion really has a tiny bit of sympathy for a broken soul like him?

  
While he drifts into sleep, whimpering, two strong arms holding him even more closer, holding him safe and a warm body snuggles against his.

  
It is strange but…

  
Yeah, he feels safe right know.

How insane.

 

  
Without knowing it the fox found his own way to tame the lion a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably have no idea how much i love this au... or may you have xD  
> Letting Hongbin suffer really seems to be a kink of mine. But i love to write him suffer in a positive amd negative way.  
> Actually i planned to be way more rough in the whole au.  
> To be really evil.
> 
> Couldn't do it in the end.  
> Luckily for Hongbin.
> 
> So Basant in the end this turned out like this bc of your idea XD I hope you like it. All the feelings, the bit angst and the smut :P


End file.
